Primeval: Series 6 Episode 2
by Chloe.661
Summary: This is our ideas for what should/would have happened in series 6 wrote down in a story. Give it a chance. I am not very good at summaries. Carries on from Episode 1 - The team struggle to remember the past as the anomaly meddler messes with the first meeting of the original team. - Includes all characters and a little bit of coupling. Episodes are posted as different stories
1. Chapter 1

**_New Dawn had destroyed almost everything around it when Philip failed to shut down the machine he had created. It was a failure he set out to mend straight away by giving up his life in order to shut down New Dawn. However it didn't work and the whole building collapsed and was sent through time to the future; to the world which his machine would create. That day was full of heroic acts. Connor and Matt both had their goes at saving the world with Matt finally succeeding, shutting down the very thing that destroyed his home, his world, his time…_**

 ** _Abby had kept her promise to Connor and the two got married a few months after the disaster. It was short ceremony with only a few guests but it didn't make anything less spectacular. Abby kept to the traditional white but instead of the long dress hers was short – courtesy of a certain short skirt wearing brunette. Things were bringing to brighten up for the team, but with light there is always some dark…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Primeval**

 **The A.R.C was invaded by two creatures which threatened the team and the minister who was attempting to shut down the A.R.C facility and hand it over to the army. Whilst the team battled with creatures and politics Matt had confronted his other self about the vague message he had left him the day they saved the world from New Dawn. The alternative Matt told him that someone was using the anomalies and that the future he knew had just been delayed by a few years as this new meddling person was going to destroy the world again. After giving Matt a device which can open and close anomalies he disappeared into the waste land and Matt returned to the A.R.C to find that Lester had hit a Archaeornithomimus over the head with a bottle of scotch and a Minmi was munching away at his plant in his lab. Upon seeing the way the team handled the situation when the EMD's failed to work he allowed James Lester to continue to run the A.R.C and gave them full funding.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a misty but not necessarily miserable day on the inland South border of Wales. The conditions could have been better but it didn't stop Mike and his friends from entering the Forest of Dean. Every morning before school and every night afterwards the group would walk along the trails. Some, like Mike, took their dogs out for a walk; others just came along for the stroll.

Mike stayed at the back of the group, a small distance away from the others. He had brought Cato, his German Sheppard, with him. Cato was his first pet. They were like soul mates, with Mike raising him since he was a puppy. The two were never separated.

As they were walking Cato suddenly stopped. His ears pointing upwards, slowly moving from side to side.

"Cato. Cato. Come on. They are leaving without us." Urged Mike, pulling at the lead.

Cato lifted his ears one more time to listen before padding softly back to Mike.

The dog stopped once again, but this time Mike heard it too - a snapping of twigs from within the mist. Cato crouched low, snarling, but stood in front of Mike, protecting him.

"Who's there?" he asked, holding his breath.

There was no reply. Looking down the path he could see his friends getting further and further away.

"Come on Cato. Let's go" he said, giving one last pull on the lead, eager to get away from here.

Cato didn't budge. He gave a loud snarl and got a low, threatening growl in response. There was a thud, followed quickly by some more snapping of twigs. Cato backed up and whimpered before turning and running into the forest, dragging Mike along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile the team had gathered at an old industrial state on the edge of the Forest of Dean. There had been a report of unusual vandalism by the security guard.

When the team got there what they found was not what they had expected. The fence in which separated the forest and the parking lot had a big hole in it.

"Whatever it was, it was large and had a hell of a lot of strength." Said Becker

"Umm" agreed Connor with a nod of his head. "Jess are you sure there were no anomaly alerts?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I will run a few scans to check that nothing is wrong but there has been nothing to suggest that an anomaly has opened, not even a flicker." replied Jess.

"Connor, can I speak with you for a second?" asked Abby, pulling Connor over to the side whilst Becker and Matt argued over what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Yet. I have this feeling Connor. Like I had seen this before. But I can't explain it"

"You feel it too!" exclaimed Connor.

"Shush!" and she looked over to the others who were still arguing.

"Sorry. But you are right. Something feels familiar but then also…"

A series of images flashed through Connors mind. An anomaly in a forest… A Gorgonopsid in the dark… Cutter… But as soon as they came they went.

"…not" finished Connor. Those images they felt like memories - but not his memories.

"Connor what is going on?

"I don't kno –"

"It was definitely a creature as there are no tire tracks suggesting that it was vehicle. Also, the fence is pushed inwards, so whatever it was, it is now in that forest." Explained Matt.

Back at the A.R.C the alarms blared throughout Opps and a red flashing light illuminated the room.

"Matt. We have got an anomaly alert. Sending you the co-ordinates now. It is in the forest of Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

"CATO! CATO STOP" cried Mike.

His cry caused the others to turn around and they ran after him.

After running way into the forest, so the track could no longer be seen, did Cato eventually come to a stop in front of something shiny floating in the air. Once again he whimpered back from it but didn't run.

"Mike? Where are you?" shouted Alison

Joshua stumbled through the foliage, tripping over a loose root and rolling past Mike and towards the diamonds.

"Alison. I found him. He is over here" He said waving his hands in the air and shouting Alison's name.

Mike didn't say anything; didn't move; only stared straight past Joshua.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? What are you looking at –" Joshua asked and turned around at his last question, looking in the direction that Mike was.

"- Holly shit" he cried and took a step backwards before moving back towards it with his hand reaching out.

"Josh, don't do that!" said Alison who had found them at last.

Ignoring her he continued to reach forward until his had was lost within the anomaly.

"Look guys! How cool is this!" exclaimed Joshua, now putting his whole arm through the anomaly, then pulling it out again – as if he was doing the Okey Cokey

"Not cool. Not cool at all" whispered Mike, as he watched a long snout with gigantic teeth appears from within the mist.

A low roar shook the ground and the others turned around. Alison moved slowly towards Mike, and the two of them moved backwards. However Joshua had taken out his phone and was taking photos of it. The flash reflected in its eyes, blinding it temporarily. Shaking its head it let out another loud roar.

"Josh! Josh! Stop it." whispered Alison. But it was too late! The creature charged forward, head low, and straight at Joshua.

Josh looked up from his phone and screamed, the phone dropping onto the wet ground. The creature advanced on him with its jaw open and its stained yellow teeth bearing.

Cato pulled and pulled on the lead until Mike could no longer hold onto it and jumped on the creature, sinking its jaws into the neck of the large creature. It thrashed around, its attention not longer on Josh and threw the dog off into a tree, before running back into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

"I got eyes on the anomaly." stated Matt.

"What is that near it" Asked Connor, squinting to try and make out the shapes huddles by one of trees.

"Oh god. They are only kids" replied Abby

"HEY!" shouted Becker. "Get away from there"

The kids looked up as the team ran over to them.

"Please, my dog. It got hurt" said Mike and the other two moved away so Abby could take a look. Whilst Becker and Matt set up the locking device.

"Connor, get me the first aid kit from my bag please." Asked Abby pointing to the bag she dropped.

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe us"

"Try me." She replied with a soft smile on her face.

Alison started. "Well Mike ran off into the forest after Cato and Josh and I followed him. "

"There was something in the forest with us. Something large, hiding in the Mist. It spooked Cato and he ran off, dragging me with his" interrupted Mike. "and then he stopped and there was… there was… there was that" he said, pointing at the anomaly, unable to describe it.

"Mike started messing around with it. Putting his hand in it and stuff. His hand it, it kept disappearing into the diamonds. Then from behind us this creature came out from the within the fog. It was large, huge even, and it had a long nose full of pointy teeth. It walked on four legs. I don't really know how to describe that either" said Alison

"A Gorgonopsid" whispered Connor who had been listening to the girls story whilst Abby cleaned and bandaged up the dogs head.

"A what?" asked Josh, it was the first thing he had said since the creature had charged at him.

"Nothing" replied Connor. "What happened next? What happened to Cato here?"

Josh continued the story this time. "I wanted to get a photo of it. But my phone camera had flash on it. I must have forgotten to take it off. It didn't like it but I really wanted to get those photos so I continued. Then it growled at me. It started to run towards me and I … and I ... screamed. Then the next thing I know is that Cato had jumped on it and had attacked its neck. It thrashed it's head around and flung Cato into this tree and ran off into the forest."

"Which way did it go?"

"That way" Mike said and indicated to the direction left of the anomaly.

"Okay, all done. Cato should be just fine but I would maybe get your mum to take him to the vets to get him properly looked at. Okay?" Mike Nodded in response"

"Who are you guys? What was it? Why do you have guns?" Alison asked quietly

Not having been briefed on a cover story the two had no idea what to say. Things still worked in the same was as they did before the world knew. It was safer this way to still try and cover it up if it was possible. Whilst some believed in what they saw that day on the convergence not all did. Many pushed it from there memory, deeming it to be impossible. You can't force people to believe, you have to let them decide for themselves. These children where better off not knowing how close they were to being eaten by a prehistoric creature, it would haunt them all there life – it was better this way.

"Umm" replied Abby, looking at Connor for help. Beside him Matt had sat down on the ground and looked at the children.

"I am going to let you guys in on a secret. Come closer" Whispered Matt, moving his hands, suggesting for the children to lean in. "You can't tell anyone, okay?" They nodded. "Well, we work for a top secret government facility –"

"Matt?!"

"Shut up Connor"

"We work for a top secret government facility that looks into weird and sometimes wonderful natural gas events. What you discovered here today is a ball of hallucinating gases which have escaped from the ground beneath us. They are extremely rare to found in this state and you guys are lucky to have seen one of these - they don't last for long. What happened to your dog was probably its own fault in the confusion of the hallucinating and because of the gas it exaggerated it within your minds. Now aren't you meant to be at school?"

"Yes"

"Abby here will take you all, and will return your dog back to your house. You now know a really big secret. I trust you guys will be able to keep it?" said Matt, standing up and removing the dirt from his trousers. The children nodded. He then added to Mike "You might want to put a jumper over that shirt. You have got a little blood on it".

"Matt? How did you come up with that so quickly?" asked Abby quietly so the kids couldn't here.

"He didn't. I did" said a very formal voice over the Comms. It was Lester's voice. "Now get these kids to school before anyone notices there absent and find that creature. I have had enough of cover stories already."


	7. Chapter 7

Becker and Connor both set out in the direction the kids said the Gorgonopsid went. They trailed through the forest searching for the creature but with no real luck. Abby was taking the kids to school whilst Matt overlooked the locking and guarding of the anomaly. Jess was checking traffic camera and listening in to police calls to try and locate the creature as she wasn't much help in the forest where there was no technology.

Becker upon finding a large fallen log smashed in half he bent down to inspect it and Connor followed behind.

"Something large has been through here. Recently" stated Becker.

Something clicked in Connors mind and the images started again. However this was more of a video, a flash back. _Stephen was crouching down by the log, holding a map in his hand and scouting the forest. "Something large has been through here. Recently" Stephen said, not really addressing Connor but saying it out loud none the less. Then he stood up and began to walk further into the forest._

"Stephen…" whispered Connor as the image began to fade and he sunk to the floor, he knew of his death, wanted to warn him, but couldn't….

"Connor? Connor!"

"Huh?" He replied as he sluggishly looked at the solider standing in front of him, his mind trying to process what he had just seen.

"What are you doing?"

"I… I…"started Connor wanting to tell someone but didn't know how to explain it, especially to someone who hadn't been there, who hadn't lived it. "Hadn't lived it… Hadn't…Lived…..It." Thought Connor to himself, trying to remember why he would say something like that. The images felt like memories yes, but not his. It was like he was watching the life of someone else. He hadn't lived it himself…. "I… I just felt a little dizzy that's all. It has passed now. I'm all good" he lied, standing up and following Becker as he marched after the creature.

As they searched the forest Connor began to try and remember his own past but was struggling to think of anything definite. His own past, like the one he was seeing was murky and only a few flashes were clear enough to make out.

"Becker?"  
"Yeh?"

"You have read the files on the past. On everything before you joined the A.R.C. Right?" Becker nodded in response.

"How did this all start? Tell me everything you can remember, the location of where we first discovered the anomalies, you know, everything."

"Why?"  
"Just do it!" snapped Connor, becoming irritated that he himself couldn't remember and something was happening but he didn't know what.

"Okay. Well it was in the forest of Dean, the first Anomaly. You, Cutter and Stephen were there, investigating the disappearance of Helen Cutter when… You know what. I can't remember what it said happened next. Get Jess to bring up the file if you are so bothered." He replied, now puzzled by his lack of memory.

"I'm already on it" said Jess over the Comms.

A few seconds later and the file was loading up onto the ADD's screen. What Jess saw in front of her made her gasp. The file, it was re-writing it's self slowly. As the stated time passed, the description changed as if someone was selecting that part and retyping what had happened. After Jess had gotten over the shock she ran security scans and nothing indicated that there was someone interfering with their files. It was doing it its self.

"Guys, the file. It is changing. Like someone is retyping it. I can't make it stop." cried Jess, typing madly on the computer.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was coming together. It made sense for Connor, even if it didn't for anyone else.

"Jess what does the file say we did next, read ahead. Where did the Gorgonopsid go?" asked Connor

"It is retyping too fast. It is changing before I have chance to read." exclaimed Jess, failing to keep the panic out of her voice.

"It is alright Jess. Calm down. Just start reading a few lines ahead. We can fill in the blanks" reassured Becker.

"Okay. Calm. I'm calm." said Jess. "The Gorgonopsid went to the school but Stephen chased it out and away from the boy before it ran back into the forest. "

"Why does this matter?" questioned Becker

"Because history is repeating it's self" replied Connor


	9. Chapter 9

"How can you be certain?"

"The anomaly. It has opened in the exact same place as it did five years ago. Jess can confirm that with the records.

"Yes it is in the same place Becker"

"and we are following the same clues as we did back then too. The broken fence, the smashed log. I have been having these flashes of images, of memories, of what happened that day. Things keep happening the same as they did then. But something has changed. The past is changing."

"Sooooo…. What do we do next?" asked Becker

"Jess said that the Gorgonopsid went to the school. We have to get to the school before it does!"

"Hang on. How do we know that it will go to the school? What reason does it have to go there? It is a predator, it won't charge into an area full of children. It will want to pick them off one by one. It seems unlikely that it will go there." Argued Becker

"The boy" Matt stated over the comms. "The creature has had a taste of the blood belonging to his dog. The boy had some of the blood on his shirt, making him a target."

"Trust me Becker. I am right!" said Connor.

"Fine, lets go" Becker said with a sigh, believing that this is a mistake and they should continue to search the forest for it. "You better be right"

"Sending you the co-ordinates for the school now."

"Thanks Jess. I will meet you guys there." Said Matt.


	10. Chapter 10

Becker and Connor pulled up in the school car park next to the other black government jeep and got out, both of them carrying the tranquilizers that the A.R.C had been supplied with since the unknown breakdown of the EMD's. They had spent most of the day searching the forest so it was now late afternoon and the school was having there last lesson.

"Well we can't evacuate the school without causing chaos, and it would be safer if they all stayed inside the building anyway. We just need to find it and get it out of this area. Jess can you bring up the schools security camera and watch inside and out of the building." stated Matt.

"Okay" said Jess doing as she was told to do by the team leader.

"I will do a perimeter of the school" suggested Becker "You two secure all of the entrances to the school. It must not get inside the building." He then set off at a jog, tranquilizer gun aimed and ready.

Most of the school was surrounded by the dense forest making Becker's job harder. He had to check within the forest along with the school grounds. This creature could come from any direction and he would not nessercery see it in time.

"Jess I need eyes on the forest line. Any movement. I need to know"

"Got it"

Matt and Connor had checked every door of the school, making sure that there had been no damage and that they were securely shut before heading back to the Car Park. Becker meanwhile was just finishing scouting the area when Jess noticed peculiar movement from within the tree line – a shaking of the trees but there was no breeze. She squinted at the screens but then a snout pointed out of the tree line, followed by a body made of compacted muscle and magnitude strength.

"Becker! Creature sighting 11 o'clock! Coming out of the trees" shouted Jess through the ear piece.

Becker looked to his left a bit but saw only the school, but spun around at the low growl.

"Jess, I think you meant 4 o'clock if you are telling me." Whispered Becker, half telling her, half talking to himself as he sprinted in the direction of the Gorgonopsid, gun aimed.

"Matt, it's in the play ground" cried Becker as the Gorgonopsid approached the classroom window.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Shouted Becker, trying to get its attention, waving his arm in the air.

"Becker what are you doing?" asked Connor through the comms as him and Matt made their way around the school from the car park.

"What do you think Connor?" replied Becker sarcastically. Waving and shouting once again.

The Gorgonopsid looked at Becker; its pupil's thinning and roared at him. The roar attracted the attention of the children in the classroom and one by one they made their way to window, staring at the creature in awe. The creature backed away from the window slightly, moving its gigantic head from side to side, locating its target. The class had gone silent and no one had noticed Mike backing away from the window, the same way the creature had.

"Get away from the window" but it only came out as a whisper. "I said GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW" screamed Mike. However it only angered the compact killing machine and it crouched, preparing to charge at the window.

"HEY!" Becker shouted once again but failed to get the attention of the creature so he aimed and pulled the trigger. His gun made a solid bang but nothing fired towards the creature.

"Damn" he swore loudly and flung the jammed tranquilizer at the creatures head, finally getting its attention – although now was not the best time.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" he bellowed and turned to run when the creature charged towards him, he was the target now…

He made it a quarter of the way around the school before the other two came into view.

"RUN"

Connor looked confused and looked towards Matt. "What did he say?"

"I think he said 'run' " replied Matt as the Gorgonopsid crashed around the corner.

"oh" was all Connor could say before his legs were moving and he was too running away from the and Connor pulled up in the school car park next to the other black government jeep and got out, both of them carrying the tranquilizers that the A.R.C had been supplied with since the unknown breakdown of the EMD's. They had spent most of the day searching the forest so it was now late afternoon and the school was having there last lesson.

"Well we can't evacuate the school without causing chaos, and it would be safer if they all stayed inside the building anyway. We just need to find it and get it out of this area. Jess can you bring up the schools security camera and watch inside and out of the building." stated Matt.

"Okay" said Jess doing as she was told to do by the team leader.

"I will do a perimeter of the school" suggested Becker "You two secure all of the entrances to the school. It must not get inside the building." He then set off at a jog, tranquilizer gun aimed and ready.

Most of the school was surrounded by the dense forest making Becker's job harder. He had to check within the forest along with the school grounds. This creature could come from any direction and he would not nessercery see it in time.

"Jess I need eyes on the forest line. Any movement. I need to know"

"Got it"

Matt and Connor had checked every door of the school, making sure that there had been no damage and that they were securely shut before heading back to the Car Park. Becker meanwhile was just finishing scouting the area when Jess noticed peculiar movement from within the tree line – a shaking of the trees but there was no breeze. She squinted at the screens but then a snout pointed out of the tree line, followed by a body made of compacted muscle and magnitude strength.

"Becker! Creature sighting 11 o'clock! Coming out of the trees" shouted Jess through the ear piece.

Becker looked to his left a bit but saw only the school, but spun around at the low growl.

"Jess, I think you meant 4 o'clock if you are telling me." Whispered Becker, half telling her, half talking to himself as he sprinted in the direction of the Gorgonopsid, gun aimed.

"Matt, it's in the play ground" cried Becker as the Gorgonopsid approached the classroom window.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Shouted Becker, trying to get its attention, waving his arm in the air.

"Becker what are you doing?" asked Connor through the comms as him and Matt made their way around the school from the car park.

"What do you think Connor?" replied Becker sarcastically. Waving and shouting once again.

The Gorgonopsid looked at Becker; its pupil's thinning and roared at him. The roar attracted the attention of the children in the classroom and one by one they made their way to window, staring at the creature in awe. The creature backed away from the window slightly, moving its gigantic head from side to side, locating its target. The class had gone silent and no one had noticed Mike backing away from the window, the same way the creature had.

"Get away from the window" but it only came out as a whisper. "I said GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW" screamed Mike. However it only angered the compact killing machine and it crouched, preparing to charge at the window.

"HEY!" Becker shouted once again but failed to get the attention of the creature so he aimed and pulled the trigger. His gun made a solid bang but nothing fired towards the creature.

"Damn" he swore loudly and flung the jammed tranquilizer at the creatures head, finally getting its attention – although now was not the best time.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" he bellowed and turned to run when the creature charged towards him, he was the target now…

He made it a quarter of the way around the school before the other two came into view.

"RUN"

Connor looked confused and looked towards Matt. "What did he say?"

"I think he said 'run' " replied Matt as the Gorgonopsid crashed around the corner.

"oh" was all Connor could say before his legs were moving and he was too running away from the creature.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get in" said Matt, flinging himself into the driver's seat. Before Connor had even shut the door Matt sped towards the creature, skidding to a horizontal halt a fair few metres in front of Becker.

"Hurry up" shouted Matt as the creature gained quickly on the tiring solider. Scowling Becker pushed himself the last little bit, forcing his legs to move faster, despite the aching.

"Someone….Shoot….It!" panted Becker as he slide across the bonnet and to the other side of the jeep. Connor grabbed the spare tranquilizer gun from the hidden compartment in the passenger side and aimed out of the opening window.

Three quick, consecutive, shots later the Gorgonopsid stumbled and smashed into the truck, sending it rolling sideways across the grass before the body collapsed in a heap, unconscious.

Jess held her breath. The jeep must have rolled at least three times across the field before coming to a halt on its side.

"Is everyone alright?" she questioned over the comms, unable to keep her breathing calm when there was no reply and no movement from the car.

Over the A.R.C speakers she set off to ready medic team to get down there when the back door flung open and Becker climbed out, slamming the door shut after him so he could stand on it before opening the passenger and helping Connor and Matt out.

"Thank God, are you all alright?" asked Jess

"Yer, send a team down here to help with the movement of the of the Gorgonopsid."

"Beta team and Medics to opps please" she said over the loud speakers to everyone in the A.R.C. As the requested teams arrived to her work station she sent them to the school with the nessercery equipment to help shift the creature.

"They are on their way" she said over the comms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Connor! You need to get back to the anomaly as soon as possible! It is important." Said Abby, excitement in her voice.

"We are on our way now anyway, we have got the Gorgonopsid on a trailer and are just connecting it to the quad bike as our jeep won't fit in between the trees. What has happened?"

"Just get here" she whispered, still unable to process what was going on. Before her stood two men, one in black, the other in green, and they had just appeared from within the anomaly…


	13. Chapter 13

"Cutter!?"

 **THE END**

 **Next Episode on it's Way...**

 _ **WROTE BY:**_

 _ **~ Chloe Sunter**_

 _ **~ Jack Wilson**_

 _ **~ Shane Altoft**_

 _ **~ Reiss Hozak**_

 _ **~ Ellen Monaghan**_


End file.
